T Plus E
by UniqaChica
Summary: Tumblebrutus' subconscious and nicknames are two very dangerous things.


(A/N: This came completely out of the blue. Like everything else I write. Anyway, I thought it would be good practice with Tumblebrutus. Enjoy!)

Summary: Tumblebrutus' subconscious and nicknames are two very dangerous things.

Disclaimer: *camera slips through cracked door and watches as Jill immitates Tugger's dance moves* *spots the camera* *shrieks* *throws nearest blunt object at camera, which happens to be her TV remote* *"ALW OWNS CATS, I DON'T" forms out of the new lens cracks*

T + E

A Tumblebrutus/Electra Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

"TUMBLE!"

Tumblebrutus whipped his head to see a very giddy dark colored kitten bounding his way. Her smile was infectious as ever, and Tumble couldn't help but mirror her expression.

"Tumble! You-yuh...ack!" she sputtered out due to her lack of oxygen. She collapsed on Tumblebrutus' side, gasping for air and her dark green eyes wide. He kept his smile wide, though it was wider inside. Electra hadn't been this close to him in a long time.

"Take it easy, Ellie," he soothed, clapping her gently on the back to get her to breathe.

After a couple of minutes, Electra's breathing was as regular as she could get it with her heart beating a much faster pace than usual. She regained her smile and her eyes sparkled.

"You'll never guess what I just found!" she exclaimed.

Tumblebrutus thought it would we something like a collection of cat treats just laying out on the sidewalk, but before he could even guess, Electra burst out again.

"A carving on a tree in the field!"

Under his fur, Tumble's ears turned bright red. All he could do was stare at her, dumbfounded. _She knows._ He had never meant to carve that. He didn't even know he was carving it until he was finished. But now his deepest secret was out for all the world to see. Including her.

"And you'll never guess of what!" Electra continued.

"You're seriously doubting my guessing skills today," Tumble said half-heartedly, trying to change the subject. For once, he didn't want to hear her laughing.

"A heart with two initials in it!" Electra squealed, not even answering his remark. She smiled harder (if that was possible) and jumped in place, still holding onto Tumblebrutus' paw. "And the initials spelled 'T+E'!"

Tumble was surprised. She was acting actually...happy. He had always thought that his feelings for Electra would never be returned; that he would forever long for her in the background. But now...she had seen his silent confession, and she seemed thrilled. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"Really?" he questioned, though his tone showed that he was not surprised. Electra responded with another high-pitched squeal, similar to that of her sister.

"Yes! I am so thrilled!" She calmed her heart rate and looked dreamily off into space. "I always knew I was the one."

Tumble's ears turned read again.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked shyly. He knew he liked her a lot, but didn't think he made a public display out of it.

Electra looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh, of course! I've known for a long time. But this is the first time I've actually seen an act of affection!"

Tumblebrutus was all smiles. Finally, no more secrets. He could be with her. He didn't have to turn the other way anymore when his freinds told stories about thier queen-friends. He could feel a sense of pride that the most beautiful queen in his eyes actually wanted to be his. Was...excited to be his.

"Oh, Etcetera is going to be so jealous!"

Tumble returned to being confused. What did Etcetera have to do with this?

"What does Cettie have to do with this?"

Electra looked at him as if he just said he was allergic to cat fur.

"Are you _blind_? Cettie has been crushing on Tugger since the day she was born! But now, he's mine!"

Tugger.

T.

Tumblebrutus' heart sank low in his chest. Wishful thinking. That's all it was. He could forget his love entirely. All those late-night fantasies and sweet day dreams could be thrown out the window. It didn't matter anymore. Tugger was Tugger and he wasn't. That's all Electra cared about.

"Are you okay?" Electra asked, catching his expression. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, um...it's uh...I'm just starving is all. Don't worry, I'll catch a mouse real soon," he lied, clearing his throat a couple of times, as it had gone dry with realization.

"Okay...well, I've got to go brag to Cettie, so I'll see you later, okay? And catch a nice, fat mouse for me!" she ordered, turning her back slowly before bounding off again.

Tumlbebrutus watched her dark form get smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind a large pile of rusted car parts. Then he just blinked and slunk into a brown and white heap. He was thankful for being in a secluded part of the Junkyard, because he didn't feel like talking. Not ever to her, at this point.

_The End_

(A/N: Told you. Nicknames - _vewy dangerous. _It's weird, I've been writing a lot of Tumblectra stuff lately, and they're not even my favorite couple! You know who I haven't written for in a while? Tugger. I need to write some Tugger stuff. Okay, rambling now. LATER! Reviews make me feel fuzzy.)


End file.
